Un LOCO fin de Año
by Max kuso
Summary: era una mañana muy fria en las afuers de japon y se a cierto pelicastaño recorriendo su cuarto pensando:  -DAN:! mañana es fin de año y todos los peleadore iremos a la gran manssion de marucho  pensando  espero que vaya Runo , ahi le dire todo ...
1. Chapter 1

**Adolf Hitler**

**Adolf Hitler**[1] (Braunau am Inn, Imperio austrohúngaro; 20 de abril de 1889 – Berlín, Alemania; 30 de abril de 1945) fue un político alemán de origen austriaco, líder, ideólogo y miembro original del Partido Nacionalsocialista Alemán de los Trabajadores (_Nationalsozialistische Deutsche Arbeiterpartei_ — NSDAP mejor conocido como partido nazi) que estableció un régimen nacionalsocialista en Alemania entre 1933 y 1945 conocido como Tercer Reich. Hitler es comúnmente asociado con el aumento del fascismo en Europa, la Segunda Guerra Mundial y el Holocausto.

Hitler se unió al Partido Obrero Alemán, precursor del partido nazi en 1919 y se convirtió en líder del NSDAP en 1921. En 1923 Hitler intentó hacer un golpe de estado conocido como el Putsch de Múnich en el pub Bürgerbräukeller de Múnich. El golpe de estado fue fallido por lo que Hitler fue encarcelado, durante su estancia en la cárcel escribió su libro _Mein Kampf_ (Mi Lucha) en el cual expone su ideología junto con elementos autobiográficos. Después de su liberación en 1924, Hitler obtuvo el apoyo mediante la promoción del pangermanismo, del antisemitismo, y del anticomunismo con su carismática oratoria y la propaganda nazi. Fue nombrado Canciller Imperial (_Reichskanzler_) en enero de 1933 y transformó la República de Weimar en el Tercer Reich que gobernaba con un partido único (NSDAP) basado en el totalitarismo y el autocrática de la ideología nazi.

El objetivo de Hitler era establecer un Nuevo Orden de la Alemania Nazi de absoluta hegemonía en el continente europeo. Su política exterior e interior tenía el objetivo de apoderarse de Lebensraum (_espacio vital_) para los pueblos germánicos. Él supervisó el rearme de Alemania y la invasión de Polonia de 1939 por la _Wehrmacht_ en septiembre de 1939 lo que llevó al estallido de la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Levando a cabo esos actos, Hitler violó el Tratado de Versalles de 1919 el cual estableció la paz en la Primera Guerra Mundial.[2]

Bajo la dirección de Hitler, en 1941 las fuerzas alemanas y sus aliados ocuparon la mayor parte de Europa y África del Norte. Esas ganancias se invirtieron poco a poco después de 1941, y 1945 cuando los ejércitos aliados derrotaron al ejército alemán. Por motivos raciales, Hitler fue causa de la muerte de 17 millones de personas,[3] incluyendo seis millones de judíos y entre 500.000 y 1.500.000 de gitanos. A eso se le denominó el Holocausto.[4]

En los últimos días de la guerra, durante la Batalla de Berlín en 1945, Hitler se casó con su antigua amante, Eva Braun. El 30 de abril de 1945 los dos se suicidaron para evitar ser capturados por el Ejército Rojo y sus cadáveres fueron quemados.[5]

La Esvástica en la Alemania nazi

Para muchos occidentales, la esvástica se asocia primordialmente con el nazismo en particular y con el fascismo en general.

Los nazis adoptaron la esvástica en 1920 pero ésta ya estaba en pleno uso como símbolo entre los movimientos nacionalistas alemanes _völkisch_, los cuales poseían ciertas veleidades místico-esotéricas. Por este motivo, lo vieron apropiado para adoptarlo como símbolo de la «raza aria». El uso de la esvástica como símbolo de la «raza aria» se remonta de nuevo a escritos de Émile Burnouf. Tras muchos otros escritores, el poeta nacionalista alemán Guido von List lo consideró para ser un símbolo únicamente ario. Hitler se refirió a la esvástica como el símbolo de la «lucha por la victoria del hombre ario» (en el libro _Mein Kampf_).

Algunos autores sostienen que lo que inspiró a Hitler para usar la esvástica como símbolo del NSDAP fue su uso por la Sociedad Thule (_Gr. Thule-Gesellschaft_) ya que había conexiones entre ellos y el Partido Obrero Alemán (DAP). Desde 1919 hasta el verano de 1921 Hitler utilizó la biblioteca especial del Dr. Friedich Krohn, un activo miembro de la Sociedad Thule. El Dr. Krohn fue además el dentista de Sternberg, quien fue nombrado en _Mein Kampf_ por Hitler como el diseñador de una bandera muy similar a una que Hitler diseñó en 1920.[_cita requerida_] Durante el verano de 1920, la primera bandera del partido ―hecha de forma casera― fue mostrada en el lago de Tegernsee.

Wplfgang G. Jilek dice:

La primera vez en que la esvástica fue usada con un significado ario, fue el 25 de diciembre de 1907, cuando la autodenominada Orden de los Nuevos Templarios, una sociedad secreta fundada por Adolf Joseph Lanz von Liebenfels, izó una bandera amarilla con una esvástica y cuatro flores de lis en el castillo de Werfenstein (Austria).

Los teóricos nazis asociaron el uso de la esvástica con sus tesis que afirmaban la ascendencia cultural del pueblo alemán de la llamada raza aria. Los nazis creían que los primeros arios de la India, de cuyas tradiciones védicas surge la esvástica, fueron el prototipo de invasores de raza blanca, cooptando así el símbolo como un emblema de la supremacía blanca.

Los nazis utilizaron la esvástica negra (o _Hakenkreuz_) dentro de un círculo blanco sobre fondo rojo, siendo el negro, el blanco y el rojo los colores de la antigua bandera del Imperio alemán. Los nazis también usaron la esvástica desprovista de tales círculos y fondo. Adolf Hitler escribió también en su libro que el diseño final le fue sugerido por un gran número de correligionarios nazis.

Se encuentran con frecuencia dos versiones de la esvástica nazi. Una de ellas es levógira. La otra es su imagen especular dextrógira. Aunque los nazis no parecen haber atribuido distinciones simbólicas a ambas variedades, la última es de uso más común. En ambas la cruz aparece girada 45°.

En nuestros días, el simbolismo de la esvástica ha sido adoptado por los neonazis. Consecuentemente, el empleo de la esvástica fuera de un contexto histórico se considera tabú en casi todo el mundo. En la actualidad, la legislación alemana prohíbe y sanciona el uso en público de la cruz gamada y otros símbolos nazis.

Para centenares de millones de personas, la esvástica se asocia con conceptos y prácticas que nada tienen que ver con el nazismo y por eso es de uso corriente principalmente en países no occidentales.


	2. Chapter 2

**Adolf Hitler**

**Adolf Hitler**[1] (Braunau am Inn, Imperio austrohúngaro; 20 de abril de 1889 – Berlín, Alemania; 30 de abril de 1945) fue un político alemán de origen austriaco, líder, ideólogo y miembro original del Partido Nacionalsocialista Alemán de los Trabajadores (_Nationalsozialistische Deutsche Arbeiterpartei_ — NSDAP mejor conocido como partido nazi) que estableció un régimen nacionalsocialista en Alemania entre 1933 y 1945 conocido como Tercer Reich. Hitler es comúnmente asociado con el aumento del fascismo en Europa, la Segunda Guerra Mundial y el Holocausto.

Hitler se unió al Partido Obrero Alemán, precursor del partido nazi en 1919 y se convirtió en líder del NSDAP en 1921. En 1923 Hitler intentó hacer un golpe de estado conocido como el Putsch de Múnich en el pub Bürgerbräukeller de Múnich. El golpe de estado fue fallido por lo que Hitler fue encarcelado, durante su estancia en la cárcel escribió su libro _Mein Kampf_ (Mi Lucha) en el cual expone su ideología junto con elementos autobiográficos. Después de su liberación en 1924, Hitler obtuvo el apoyo mediante la promoción del pangermanismo, del antisemitismo, y del anticomunismo con su carismática oratoria y la propaganda nazi. Fue nombrado Canciller Imperial (_Reichskanzler_) en enero de 1933 y transformó la República de Weimar en el Tercer Reich que gobernaba con un partido único (NSDAP) basado en el totalitarismo y el autocrática de la ideología nazi.

El objetivo de Hitler era establecer un Nuevo Orden de la Alemania Nazi de absoluta hegemonía en el continente europeo. Su política exterior e interior tenía el objetivo de apoderarse de Lebensraum (_espacio vital_) para los pueblos germánicos. Él supervisó el rearme de Alemania y la invasión de Polonia de 1939 por la _Wehrmacht_ en septiembre de 1939 lo que llevó al estallido de la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Levando a cabo esos actos, Hitler violó el Tratado de Versalles de 1919 el cual estableció la paz en la Primera Guerra Mundial.[2]

Bajo la dirección de Hitler, en 1941 las fuerzas alemanas y sus aliados ocuparon la mayor parte de Europa y África del Norte. Esas ganancias se invirtieron poco a poco después de 1941, y 1945 cuando los ejércitos aliados derrotaron al ejército alemán. Por motivos raciales, Hitler fue causa de la muerte de 17 millones de personas,[3] incluyendo seis millones de judíos y entre 500.000 y 1.500.000 de gitanos. A eso se le denominó el Holocausto.[4]

En los últimos días de la guerra, durante la Batalla de Berlín en 1945, Hitler se casó con su antigua amante, Eva Braun. El 30 de abril de 1945 los dos se suicidaron para evitar ser capturados por el Ejército Rojo y sus cadáveres fueron quemados.[5]

La Esvástica en la Alemania nazi

Para muchos occidentales, la esvástica se asocia primordialmente con el nazismo en particular y con el fascismo en general.

Los nazis adoptaron la esvástica en 1920 pero ésta ya estaba en pleno uso como símbolo entre los movimientos nacionalistas alemanes _völkisch_, los cuales poseían ciertas veleidades místico-esotéricas. Por este motivo, lo vieron apropiado para adoptarlo como símbolo de la «raza aria». El uso de la esvástica como símbolo de la «raza aria» se remonta de nuevo a escritos de Émile Burnouf. Tras muchos otros escritores, el poeta nacionalista alemán Guido von List lo consideró para ser un símbolo únicamente ario. Hitler se refirió a la esvástica como el símbolo de la «lucha por la victoria del hombre ario» (en el libro _Mein Kampf_).

Algunos autores sostienen que lo que inspiró a Hitler para usar la esvástica como símbolo del NSDAP fue su uso por la Sociedad Thule (_Gr. Thule-Gesellschaft_) ya que había conexiones entre ellos y el Partido Obrero Alemán (DAP). Desde 1919 hasta el verano de 1921 Hitler utilizó la biblioteca especial del Dr. Friedich Krohn, un activo miembro de la Sociedad Thule. El Dr. Krohn fue además el dentista de Sternberg, quien fue nombrado en _Mein Kampf_ por Hitler como el diseñador de una bandera muy similar a una que Hitler diseñó en 1920.[_cita requerida_] Durante el verano de 1920, la primera bandera del partido ―hecha de forma casera― fue mostrada en el lago de Tegernsee.

Wplfgang G. Jilek dice:

La primera vez en que la esvástica fue usada con un significado ario, fue el 25 de diciembre de 1907, cuando la autodenominada Orden de los Nuevos Templarios, una sociedad secreta fundada por Adolf Joseph Lanz von Liebenfels, izó una bandera amarilla con una esvástica y cuatro flores de lis en el castillo de Werfenstein (Austria).

Los teóricos nazis asociaron el uso de la esvástica con sus tesis que afirmaban la ascendencia cultural del pueblo alemán de la llamada raza aria. Los nazis creían que los primeros arios de la India, de cuyas tradiciones védicas surge la esvástica, fueron el prototipo de invasores de raza blanca, cooptando así el símbolo como un emblema de la supremacía blanca.

Los nazis utilizaron la esvástica negra (o _Hakenkreuz_) dentro de un círculo blanco sobre fondo rojo, siendo el negro, el blanco y el rojo los colores de la antigua bandera del Imperio alemán. Los nazis también usaron la esvástica desprovista de tales círculos y fondo. Adolf Hitler escribió también en su libro que el diseño final le fue sugerido por un gran número de correligionarios nazis.

Se encuentran con frecuencia dos versiones de la esvástica nazi. Una de ellas es levógira. La otra es su imagen especular dextrógira. Aunque los nazis no parecen haber atribuido distinciones simbólicas a ambas variedades, la última es de uso más común. En ambas la cruz aparece girada 45°.

En nuestros días, el simbolismo de la esvástica ha sido adoptado por los neonazis. Consecuentemente, el empleo de la esvástica fuera de un contexto histórico se considera tabú en casi todo el mundo. En la actualidad, la legislación alemana prohíbe y sanciona el uso en público de la cruz gamada y otros símbolos nazis.

Para centenares de millones de personas, la esvástica se asocia con conceptos y prácticas que nada tienen que ver con el nazismo y por eso es de uso corriente principalmente en países no occidentales.


End file.
